The Forbidden Love 2: Revenge
by ninicamarillo
Summary: Here is the sequeal to The Forbidden Love Natalie is strong with the force and a old character comes back. RATED M FOR VIOLENCE,ADULT CONTENT AND LAUNGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**~ The Forbidden Love 2: Revenge~  
Hey guys heres the sequeal to The Forbidden Love. Nobody knows that they r engaged and had Natalie who is strong with the force. Anyway here ya go!**

**Chapter1: Little Girl with the Force**

Anakin and Ahsoka were sleeping in their warm bed. Natalie was now 2 years and still looks like Lux. Anakin started snoring. Ahsoka got a pillow and shoved it in his face. He chuckled. Natalie ran in and jumped on the bed.

" Mommy Daddy wake up!" Natalie said with her long brown curls bouncing around. Anakin moaned. Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw her human child with brown eyes staring down at her.

" You are definitely your mothers child." Anakin said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Anakin remembered Ahsoka jumping on him and telling her to wake up. Anakin chuckled. Anakin grabbed Natalie and she giggled. He tickled her. He used the force to life her into the air. Natalie giggled. Natalie used the force for the first time! She saw a man in the window and she pushed him on the ground. Anakin saw her. He shot up and looked at her.

" Natalie do that again." Anakin said. Natalie lifted the man in the air then gently let him down. Anakin gasped.

" Shes strong with the force Ahsoka." Anakin said. Ahsoka shot up and looked at the little girl.

" But Lux doesn't have the force." Ahsoka whispered.

"I know but I spent more time with her and I think our relationship gives her the force." Anakin said. Natalie didn't know what they were talking about. Ahsoka gasped.

" Shes so strong." Ahsoka said. Anakin looked at her and he smirked.

" Wonder where she gets it from." Anakin said. He showed off his muscles. Ahsoka laughed. Natalie giggled. Anakin landed Natalie on his lap.

" Natalie close your eyes and talk into your mind." Anakin said. Natalie nodded. She closed her eyes and spoke in her mind.

" _Natalie can you hear me?" Anakin asked talking though her bond. Nataie giggled._

" _Yes Daddy I hear you." Natalie said. Anakin thought she was so adorable. _

" _Baby this is called a bond you can speak to anyone who is a jedi and they will hear you." Anakin said. _

" _Yes Daddy." Natalie said. Anakin felt that it was actually his daughter. They are so close. Natalie doesn't know who her real father is she thinks Anakin is her real father. They came out of the bond._

Natalie opened her eyes and clapped her hands.

" That was fun." Natalie said. Anakin chuckled.

" Indeed it was." Anakin said. Ahsoka got up and went to the kitchen. Natalie ran down the hallway to smell the scent of Bacon and waffles. Natalie jumped on the chair. Natalie used the force to get a fork. Ahsoka saw this and she was amazed. Anakin leaned against the wall watching Ahsoka and Natalie. Ahsoka smiled at Anakin. Anakin smirked OH how Ahsoka loved that smirk. Ahsoka got 3 plates and put Bacon and Waffles on the plates. She out them down on the counter to get orange juice but when she turned around to see that the 3 plates were gone. Natalie used the force to put the plates on the table. Anakin chuckled when he saw Ahsoka's face. Ahsoka snapped out of her daze and sat down at the table. She ate the waffles. Anakin ate the waffles he burped loudly. They all laughed. Natalie yawned. Ahsoka took Natalie to her crib. Natalie made baby noises in her sleep which was adorable. Ahsoka looked at Anakin. Their faces came close and closer and their lips met. Anakin put his hand on her cheek pulling her closer. Ahsoka put her arms around his neck. Anakin wrapped her legs around him. He force ran to their room. Anakin used the force to close the door. Ahsoka took off her shirt. Anakin slipped into Ahsoka. She moaned louder and louder and she reached bliss. They napped in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Morning**

**Anakin's P.O.V**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE GUYS**

I woke up finding my self naked and sleeping next to Ahsoka. I sighed of pleasure and looked at her. I looked at her beautiful facial markings and smiled. I traced her facial marking gently across her face. I heard her giggle it was so adorable. I loved this beautiful woman laying next to me. She fluttered her eyelids slowly. I looked at her. She had the most bluest crystal eyes I ever seen. I locked her under my arms. She giggled.

" Morning Skyguy." She said. I loved that name. I laughed.

" Morning Snips." I said. I kissed her. Then we heard a tiny knock at the door. It was Natalie. We walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a little girl with brown curls and brown eyes.

" Hey Natalie." I said. I grabbed her and tickled her. She giggled louder. Ahsoka smiled. We let her go and she ran away. I continued to kiss Ahsoka. I looked at her eyes.

" She someday know about Lux." Ahsoka said. I sighed.

" I know babe just not now." I said. We kissed until we heard crying and screaming and glass. We ran to the room and found Natalie gone. We both screamed and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Kidnapper**

**Third P.O.V**

Anakin and Ahsoka heard a loud banging and Natalie crying. Anakin jumped up and ran to Natalie's room. He gasped and fell to his knees.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

I fell to my knees and saw a broken window. There were large pieces of glass in Natalie's crib. I ran to her crib. She was gone.

" Natalie!" I yelled. Ahsoka ran into the room. She ran and tripped and landed on a large piece of glass! She screamed in blood curling agony. I was about to kill my self. I ran to Ahsoka.

" Ahsoka!" I yelled. I started to cry. I held her in my lap and cradled her head. I stroked her cheek. Hot tears fell from her face. I cried so hard it felt like a branding iron was down my throat. I could barley breath. I looked out the window to see someone is a black suit with Natalie. I looked back at Ahsoka.

" Please take care of Natalie." She whispered. I nodded. I kissed her for the last time. Her life left her eyes. I slowly let her head down. I ran outside and found them gone. I fell to my knees and cried hard.

" NOO!" I yelled. All of Naboo heard me. My daughter gone, my fiancé gone. I saw some hair I picked it up. It was curly and it smelled like pineapple. I took a whiff. My eyes turned red and I stood up.

" It was-" I couldn't finish someone hit me with a metal bar and I fell to the floor. I turned back around to see Lux. He got a sword and went up and went down on me.

I woke up in sweat. It wasn't real it was just a dream. I was breathing hard. Ahsoka walked in and saw me sweating. I got up and ran to her and hugged her.

" Wow, babe whats wrong?" She said. I kissed her lips.

" Just I love you Ahsoka." I said. She smiled. Natalie ran in.

" Daddy!" She said. I picked her up and spun her in circles. I hugged her close to my chest. I kissed her cheek.

" I love you both."I said. I held them both close.

" Babe umm what has gotten into you?" Ahsoka asked. Shit im busted I cant tell her.

**CLIFFHANGA SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE AND THE REALLY SHORT UPDATE LAST TIME.**


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

**Chapter 4: Awakening.**

" What has gotten into you?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin didn't want to tell her it will be to hard to accept it.

" Oh im fine babe just I had a nightmare." Anakin said. I wonder if she scents im lying thought Anakin. Natalie walked up to me and hugged my knee. He laughed. He picked her up and held her to my chest.

" I love you Natalie." Anakin said. She giggled. Her brown eyes reminded me of Lux and her nose looked just like Ahsoka's. She had Ahsoka's marking on her head.

" I wuv you to Daddy." She said. He laughed.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE MAKING 3 NEW STORIES. " Slaves" and " She's Human?" and " The Jedi's Spy." SO LOOK OUT FOR THOSE BITCCHES! SHES HUMAN IS ANISOKA**


	5. Chapter 5: Real

**Chapter 5: Real**

Anakin hugged Ahsoka and kissed her. She kissed him back. Natalie was watching.

" Eww!" She said. We laughed.

" So Anakin can we go to the lake tomorrow?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin chuckled.

" Yes anything for you two." He said. He heard a beep the transmission. He opened it, It was a hologram! Lux was in the hologram.

" Hello Anakin." He said.

" What do you want?" He said Darkly. Lux chuckled.

" I want to see my child." He said. Anakin shook his head.

" No never you betrayed the republic and your child so let's play a game off fuck off you go first." Anakin said. He shut off the hologram. Natalie came running into Anakin's room. Anakin picked her up and put her on his lap.

" Who was that Daddy?"

**Anakin's P.O.V**

" Who was that Daddy?" Natalie asked. She was so adorable I couldn't tell her about Lux.

" Just a friend honey." I said. I stroked Natalie's cheek. So much like Ahsoka. I hugged Natalie then we took a peaceful nap together.

**Ahsoka's P.O.V**

I was cleaning dishes. I heard snoring. Ugh.. Anakin. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I was just wiping them clean. BAM! Glass shattered behind me. I turned around. I gasped. It was Lux.  
" Let me go!" I screamed. Two men held me down. Lux went up to me.

" Hello Ahsoka. Wheres my child!" He asked. I began to cry I was so frightened. I couldn't believe that Lux would do this to me. I know Im his X wife and kept Natalie away from him but still.

" I will never tell you! Leave her Alone you sun of a bitch!" I screamed. Lux got so angry he slapped me in the face.

" She is just my child as yours Ahsoka." He said. I growled.

" Bullshit you were never there for her you played me and your trying to fucking kill me! I don't care if shes daughter or not you will never take a part of me away AGAIN!" I SCREAMED

Lux punched me and slapped me. He put a Black bag over my head I could barley breath. The men took me out. I screamed and shouted.

" Let me go!" I screamed.

**Anakin's P.O.V**

I woke up as soon as I heard " Let me GO!" It was Ahsoka. Natalie woke up.

" Baby Stay here and hide under the bed." I said. She nodded. I ran outside.

" Ahsoka!" I screamed.

"Ahsoka where are you?!" I screamed. I looked down it was Ahsoka's padawan braid.

" I will find you!" I screamed. I heard Ahsoka scream. I sank down to my knees and cried.

LUX DID THIS I WILL KILL HIM! THIS IS REVENGE!  
**HOW WAS THAT SORRY FOR A LONG UPDATE BUT I WAS IN A MUSICAL THAT ENDED YESTERDAY SO ILL BE BACK ON STORIES.**


End file.
